Twice Upon A Time
by Maddie Madison
Summary: AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke’s life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future. Brucas, Brathan
1. Life of Royalty

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are sent in her future.

AN: all right this was a really random idea I had so I thought I would try it. It's not like anything I've seen so far so I hope you guys all like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time  
Chapter 1: Life As Royalty**

_Once Upon a time in a kingdom far away there was a beautiful princess. She had the longest chestnut brown hair and the greenest sparkling eyes anyone had ever seen. Now one day this princess met a boy. Not just any boy, but a handsome prince. He was charming and sweet, and the princess couldn't help but fall madly in love with him. They got married and lived happily ever after. The End._

Archibald Davis closed the book and set in on the bedside table of his 6-year-old daughter. He loved the little girl with all of his heart. Her smile alone made him melt.

"Daddy I like that story," she said with that very smile on her lips and she rubbed her eyes with a small yawn.

He chuckled and brushed her chocolate locks from her porcelain face. "I know Brooke, I know. Now go to sleep sweetie you have a big day tomorrow."

"But I'm not tied Daddy," the little girl wined as she battled to keep her eyes open. That was Brooke, always rebellious and controlling. The type of girl who didn't like doing what she was told but doing things on her own terms.

"Goodnight my little princess," he whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you."

Her eyes finally flickered shut and she squeezed the teddy bear that lay in her arms. "I love you too Daddy," mumbled the little girl as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**3 years later**

9-year-old Brooke stood at the bedside of her grandfather. He had been very sick for some time and they all feared it was time for him to go. She was told it was time to tell him good-bye but Brooke refused to do so. They didn't say a word to each other but sat and stared at each other with eye of understanding. That's when it happened his eyes closed slowly, his breathing halted, and the faint smile remained on his mouth. He had died happy. The family that all had been watching from the doorway not far from where Brooke stood came rushing in. Looking across the bed to where her father and aunt stood, she couldn't honestly say it was the first time she had ever seen her father cry. This only made her cry more. Her cousin Jake put his arm around her shoulder and she looked at him. His eyes were sad as well and he nodded towards the door. She took the hint and followed him out.

"He looked happy," Jake said quietly.

"Yeah, he did," Brooke agreed.

They walked down the corridor until they reached the grand staircase and they both sat down. This meant things were going to change greatly. Brooke may have only been nine but this she understood. Her father was now the crowned King and Brooke was the crowned Princess.

"Things are going to change aren't they," Brooke asked. The tears had finally stopped but a question lied in her eyes.

"I think they are," he simply replied.

Jake's mother was her father's sister and Brooke's aunt. Jake was Brooke's age but a few months older. His father had been a commoner who Mary, Jake's mother, had fallen deeply in love with. They had the world wind romance in a sense until he got her pregnant and he ran off. Jake and Mary lived with her family in the castle and Jake and Brooke became inseparable friends. They had bonded as family but not just that but as friends as well.

* * *

**5 years later**

Standing in front of the three sheets of glass, Brooke checked her reflection from every angle with a look of great dissatisfaction on her face. Noise was coming from her mother behind her but like usual Brooke ignored her and the words coming from her mouth were but of mere noise to her. Annabelle, Brooke's mother, had been from the highest of pedigrees and as many expected only married Archibald for the status. He was after all the next heir in line for the thrown. When it came to her daughter Annabelle was critical and harsh. In some ways she resented the little girl for all the love and affection she got from her father.

"Brooke stand up straight, that is no way for girl of your status to be holding her presence."

Brooke simply rolled her eyes and stood a bit taller.

"I saw that," her mother snapped.

There was a knock at the door and then it slowly opened. Her father popped his head in and Brooke's face lit up as she hopped off the stand where she stood.

"Wow princess you look amazing," her father said with great delight written all over his face. "You're going to be the bell of the ball." He walked in, kissed her cheek gently, and then looked up at his wife. "Well shall we be going then?"

His wife linked her arm into his and Brooke followed them down to the car that waited for them. At 14-years-old Brooke was headed to yet another senator's party like she spent most of her weekends. The car came to a stop and the door was opened. Lights and people crowded around and the noise grew louder. Her parents stepped from the car and Brooke followed. People took pictures and where yelling her name but she held her head high and faced forward just like she was taught. When she crossed the threshold and the door closed, the sound disappeared and was over-taken by a new sound. Orchestra music could be heard in the distance as a butler took her coat and they were ushered towards the noise. Entering the grand ballroom that held many tables, Brooke caught sight of her friends and hurried over.

Haley James and Peyton Sawyer were both daughters of well-respected senators and Brooke's best friends. Both girls smiled brightly and squealed a bit at the sight of Brooke.

"Oh my gosh Brooke you look fabulous," Haley said happily.

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and Brooke did a quick little spin. Brooke shrugged modestly. "So how long should we hang around this bore fest tonight?" Brooked asked with a coy look upon her face.

"Well it depends, word has it that the new ambassador has twin sons our age and they're making their first appearance here tonight," Peyton answered with a matter of a fact tone as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Oh joy," Brooke said dully.

Haley and Peyton exchanged looks and shrugged. Haley looked back at Brooke with a sigh, "Hey it might not be that bad they could be pretty cool."

"Well it could be nice, I mean it'll give Jake someone knew to hang out with." Brooke's eyes scanned the room as it went quiet. Four people entered the room and chatter began to resurface again. The first was a tall man with broad shoulders and cocky crooked grin on his face in a tailored suit. The woman on his arm was tall as well, with long blonde hair, and a kind smile. Behind them were two boys, one who was slightly taller with blonde hair looking a little shy and the other was bit more built with brown hair who looked as comfortable as could be in this environment.

"This could be interesting," Brooke said this, her cocked eyebrow and a grin on her face.

The group walked in and began talking to others as they were being introduced.

"Brooke," Her mother hissed from about 10 feet from where she stood with Peyton and Haley. She waved Brooke over towards them.

Brooke sighed and looked at Haley and Peyton. "Well duty calls girls, I'll be back." Brooke set down her champagne glass and walked briskly over to her mother and father. Soon Senator Sawyer walked over with the new family in tow.

"Your Highness…" Senator Sawyer began.

"Larry, how long have I known you? I mean we played ball with each other as boys it Archie, I insist," the king quickly corrected

"Sorry Archie, like I was saying this is the Scott family. Meet Dan Scott our new ambassador, his wife Deborah, and there two sons Lucas and Nathan. Mr. Scott this is Crowned King Archibald Davis and his wife Annabelle, and their beautiful daughter Princess Brooklyn Davis." Larry introduced.

"Its just Brooke," Brooke insisted. Her father looked down at her with a grin.

"Just call me Archie," He said as he shook Mr. Scott's hand and then kissed his wife hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you and we are so glad you and your family has come and joined us here. If you need anything at all please let me know I will tend to it personally."

"It's nice to meet you two," Dan replied.

"Now Brooke why don't you take Lucas and Nathan, and show them around and introduce them to people," Archibald asked his daughter. "While you're at it why don't you find that amazing disappearing act of a cousin and introduce them to him."

"Yes Daddy." Brooke nodded her head and then looked at both Nathan and Lucas. Walking off towards Peyton and Haley she could tell they were following behind her. Stopping she turned back to them. "Lucas, Nathan, this is Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Both of their fathers are senators you just met Peyton's father. Peyton, Haley, this is Lucas and Nathan Scott, there father is the new ambassador. Now that the introductions are done with It we need a drink." Brooke grabbed her champagne flute and took a big swallow.

"Hi," Lucas said shyly as he looked at both girls.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan said suavely as he kissed both girls hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Hi," both girls said in unison.  
"Okay now let's go find Jake shall we? I'll be right back you guys."

Brooke looked around until she caught sight of Jake who was standing by his mother side in his best tux looking very mature for his age. Brooke smiled at the two boys behind her. "He is right over they're come on."

This time the boys walked on either side of her and Jake spotted them coming towards them and met them half way. Jake hugged Brooke and smiled. "Good to see your mother actually got you into a dress."

Brooke took her gloved hands and swatted him. "Hey"

Jake looked at the two guys on either side of Brooke. "So are you going to be completely rude or are you going to introduce me here."

"Oh yeah sorry. Jake, this Nathan and Lucas Scott, their father is the new ambassador. Lucas, Nathan, this is Jake Davis, my cousin."

This time Lucas was a bit more comfortable. "Nice to meet you man."

The boys shook hands, "Yeah you too."

Nathan also shook Jake's hand. "Hey."

"So I'll leave you boys alone I have some girl talk I need to catch up with I'll talk to you later." Brooke smiled and then waved teasingly before gracefully skipping back over to the other side of the ballroom and joining Haley and Peyton at a table where they were sitting.

"So that's Princess Brooke huh?" Nathan asked as he watched her skip across the ballroom.

"Yeah but don't let her hear you call her that. She likes to be called Brooke and the only people that can call her Princess is her father and her grandfather but he's not around anymore. So I take it you've heard about her then?"

"Yeah we were board at the airport, there was a tabloid, and we came across some stuff about her. The way it sounds she is that she's a real trouble maker." Nathan sat down at a table they were standing by and Lucas and Jake followed.

Jake smirked and shook his head, "Yeah well Brooke likes to live by her own rules and she is in the public eye so they love to take it farther then it really is. She has been threw a lot and she isn't like most royalty that has come threw that palace. Brooke isn't some prim and proper young lady by far."

Both the Scott boy's nodded their heads in understanding. People all around began to dance and Deb walked up to the table. She cleared her throat to make her presents known and to interrupt the conversation that had started up about basketball. "Why don't one of you boys go and ask one of those girls over there to dance." She pointed to where Brooke, Peyton, and Haley sat. The three where laughing about something and enjoying themselves.

"Alright mother," Lucas answered. He had always been the one to do what he was told. He got up and walked over to the table. "Excuse me but a Brooke, would you like to dance with me." He offered his hand towards her.

Brooke looked at Haley and Peyton and smirked. "I would love to," she answered looking back at him and taking his hand. They made their way to the golden dance floor as their parents watched from the sides. They began to dance.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him.

"Only when I have something to say," Lucas answered back with a confident smile as they glided on the dance floor.

"Aw I see. Well Mr. Scott you are defiantly something of interest."

"Oh you think so?"

"Yes I do."

"Well what about you Brooke. Are you always so cheery and upbeat."

"Yeah I would say that. Why? Are you always so broody and thoughtful?"

"Yeah I would say that," he mocked her with a grin.

The people around them had disappeared as they laughed and talked.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to call you Broody then."

"Broody? Well in that case I'll just have to call you Cheery."

She giggled lightly and nodded her head. "I give everyone nicknames. Peyton is goldilocks for obvious reasons." Brooke pointed to Peyton who was now joined by Jake and Nathan. "I call Haley tutor girl because she loves tutoring the elementary kids at the school we go to and Jake. Well I call him jailbird because when we were five he broke a window and a cop saw him do it and we got taken home in a cop car. They turned the lights on for us and everything."

"So you and Jake are pretty close huh?"

"Yeah well we grew up together. His dad ran out before he was born and they moved in here just before I was born and we've been inseparable ever since. We met Haley when we were three at an advanced pre-school and Peyton when were five. Its kind of funny because Jake has always been the only boy but now that you and your brother are here you guys can be friends too." Brooke said hopefully.

"Yeah I think we can too."

"I think your going to like it here."

"Yeah me too…." A tap on his shoulder cut off Lucas. They stopped dancing and looked to see Nathan standing there.

"Mind if I cut in," he asked charmingly as he smiled at Brooke.

"Of course not," Brooke answered as she smiled back. Looking at Lucas she smiled as well. "It was pleasure dancing with you Broody."

"You too Cheery."

Nathan looked at them with a strange look, then Lucas walked off, Nathan took Brooke's hand, and they began to dance.

Brooke had to admit Lucas was cuter but Nathan was a much better dancer. The two were like night and day. Nathan was confident in a cocky sense, while Lucas was shy and reserved.

"So Nathan, let me guess your quiet the charmer back home aren't you?"

"Yeah you could say that," he smiled cockily at her.

"That's what I thought. So did you hit it off well with Jake?"

"Yeah he's awesome. He likes basketball which makes him even cooler."

"Oh great another basketball fanatic." Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well Luke is too you know."

"Oh no."

They laughed together as they danced. Lucas joined Jake at the table where he now sat with Peyton and Haley. They had watched on before and now as Brooke danced with Nathan. Haley and Peyton looked at Lucas who was watching Brooke with a look in his eye and then at Nathan who looked pretty happy. The girls looked at each other with shack of the head. "Oh no," They said together.

* * *

**4 years later**

They walked down the isle before them up onto a stage in the most hideous robes ever seen. Fear, excitement, and adrenaline filled their bodies. Each crossed the stage, took their diploma, and came off the stage until there was on one left. It had finally come. Graduation day was now over and the next chapter in there books was about to begin. A party was being held at the palace in honor of the six now good friends. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Nathan had grown to be the best of friends. In high school they went threw it all together but none of them ever dated. Of course apparent to Haley, Jake, and Peyton that both Scott boys were constantly fighting for the Princess's attention neither ever got a chance. They were all just friends.

Friends who would be heading in different directions in less then a week with nothing but memories to hold them together. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan would be heading to a college for world leaders. Peyton was going to attend an art school, while would be Haley running after a singing dream and getting a part in an opera. Brooke would be staying in the kingdom to learn on her father's side what exactly it took to run a kingdom. Something Brooke was sure she would never be ready to do.

Now here she stood again in front of the three-fold mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a deep green dress that went to a few inches above her knee, with a haltered top, and sparkles. Her long brown hair was done in long spiraled curls down her shoulders and her face lightly fixed in make up. At the top of her head laid a small tiara that was once her grandmothers. Smiling in delight she stepped down and out the door. Her life awaited her.

* * *

_NEXT CHAPTER:_

_Its 3 years later and Brooke 21st Birthday party._

_Everyone comes home and it's the first time Brooke has seen Nathan or Lucas in 3 years._

_Brooke develops some confusing feelings  
_


	2. You're Like Coming Home

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

AN: I hope you guys liked the first chapter and make sure you read and review and thank you to Amanda aka OTHretard for helping me out. She beta's my story for me and it makes a whole lot of a difference. As most have you guess the couple is toss up between Brucas and Brathan. I myself am a huge Brucas fan but I have grown to love Brathan as well so I still haven't decided whom she is going to end up with. Who knows it might be both of them. lol

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time**  
**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

The day had come and 3 years had past since the last day she had seen her friends all together again. This was where most of her excitement was coming from instead of the fact that today she had turned 21-years-old. Everyone in the kingdom would be at her party tonight just to honor the fact that she was now not 20 but 21. Although the young women loved the attention she thought it was a silly thing to go threw so much trouble for her. Her father had promised the biggest party anyone had ever seen and that his little princess was going to have the night of her life. Indeed it was going to be a night to remember but she had idea what was to lie ahead.

Pulling on the white gloves that reached her elbows she gracefully slipped on her jewelry and smiled into the mirror. For once she was happy with what she saw in the mirror. A dress she herself had chosen. It was a ball gown in the deepest shade of blue. The top draped on her shoulders lightly with small silver embroidered lilies up the side. She was in every sense perfect on this night. Her chestnut hair was pulled half way up the rest left dangling elegantly on her shoulders in curls. At the top of her head sat the finest tiara from the crowned jewels collection.

A loud nock came from the door that startled Brooke. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her father. There he stood with a sad smile on his face.

"Hi Daddy," she said as she turned back to look in the mirror. "What's with the look Dad?"

"Nothing Princess, it's just that you've grown up so fast." He walked into the room further, closing the door behind him. "Happy Birthday Princess."

"Thanks Daddy." Brooke turned around to face her father and she noticed that he was holding something behind his back. "What's behind your back?"

He smirked, "Curious one aren't you?" He pulled the gift from behind his back. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh what is it?" Biting her bottom lip she took the gift and opened it fragile paper slowly. A black box lay at the bottom and she pulled it from its place. A look of question lied in her eyes as she looked back up at him. Opening the box her eyes grew bigger in shock. "Daddy?"

"It was your grandmothers. Grandpa wanted you to have it for your 21st birthday."

"It's beautiful." Brooke pulled the large sapphire and diamond necklace from the box and looked at it in awe.

Archibald stepped closer to his daughter taking the necklace from her and putting it around her fragile neck.

He looked into the mirror at her reflection. "They would be so proud of you Brooke."

Brooke smiled holding back that handful of tears that filled in her green eyes.

"Well it's time. I'll see you down there." He kissed her cheek and left the room.

Brooke looked herself over in the mirror one last time. It was time. Stepping down she walked to the door and flipped the lights off. As she walked down the hall she could hear the noise of the party ahead and a million thoughts raced through her pretty head. Before she knew it she had come to the end of the hall where the doors to the party awaited.

"Are you ready your highness?" Asked a guard who stood waiting to open the door for her.

"It's Brooke and yes I am ready."

The room on the other side grew quiet. "Now presenting your crowned Princess Brooklyn Catalina Angelica Raquel Davis."

The crowd cheered, the double doors pulled open, and Brooke stepped threw them with elegance and smiled at the crowd before her. The crowd grew quiet as her mother and father joined her. Taking a class of wine Brooke's eyes began to scan the room.

Archibald stepped forward. "Today we are here to honor this young women beside me. I remember the day she was born. She had a head full of brown hair and those stunning green eyes. She looked up at me and just smiled and I knew from that day I was in big trouble. That little girl grew right before me every day. I saw her go threw struggles and I saw her go threw pain, but threw it all she showed such strength and love I could never imagine where it had could come from. Now she is this stunning young woman. No longer my little girl." He turned to Brooke with a proud smile. "Brooke I am so proud of the women you have become and I know some day you will be great leader. I love you Princess." Raising his glass he took a deep breath. "To Brooke."

"To Brooke," the crowd echoed back.

"Now let the celebration begin."

Brooke glided down the stairs to join the guest who waited eagerly below.

Watching from a distance stood none other then Lucas Scott. His breath caught in his throat at the very sight of her. It seemed she was even lovelier then he had known. He watched as she mingled gracefully with all the people who surrounded her.

"Go say hi."

Lucas jumped at the voice and turned to see none other then Jake grinning behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas said with a smirk as he continued to stare at Brooke.

"Just go." Jake pushed him on to the floor.

"Fine."

Lucas walked over to Brooke, her back was to him, and he whispered into her ear. "Hey Cheery, Happy Birthday."

She stopped her conversation immediately and turned around. "Lucas!" she leaped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you Broody."

"I missed you too pretty girl." He whispered as they pulled away.

"I…" she began but was cut off by yet another senator eager to congratulate her on her birthday.

"Happy Birthday your Highness."

Brooke frowned at Lucas mouthing 'I'll find you later,' to her.

She nodded her head in understanding and Lucas headed off to find some of the others. Lucas instantly spotted Peyton getting a drink and headed over to her. "Hey Pey."

"Lucas! Good to see you. So have you asked her out yet?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Lucas Scott. You've liked her since the day you met her you've just been to chicken to say anything."

Lucas kept quiet and grabbed himself a cup of punch.

"Oh please do not pull the Scott silent treatment with me I know better." Peyton tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder and shook her head. She watched as Nathan swiftly appeared out of nowhere and sidled up to Brooke. "Oh well it looks like at least one Scott might be stepping up to the plate."

Lucas's eyes went instantly back to the pretty girl on the edge of the dance floor, who was now being approached by his brother as they spoke.

It wasn't hard for him to spot her. She was the most beautiful girl in the room and everyone knew it. He walked slowly towards her taking in every single one of her best features. Then she saw him her eyes lit up and this made a cocky grin come across her face.

"Excuse me," she said politely before brushing up her dress and hurrying over to him. "Nathan!"

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous."

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hugged him. When she finally releases him she stepped back and took a good look at him.

"Miss me?" Nathan asked cockily.

"Wow and some things never change do they Scott. Your still the cocky little charmer aren't you?" Brooke pinched his cheek and then laughed lightly.

Oh how he had missed her laugh. He never realized how much he really liked her until this very moment. Every other girl he had met in the last 3 years couldn't hold a candle to this girl. Smart, funny, and probably the most gorgeous women to walk this planet any guy would be lucky to have her.

"So how are you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm really good even better now. What about you how has your birthday been treating you?"

"Amazing, but you want to hear a secret I was more excited about seeing the old gang again. I've missed you all terribly."

"Well its good to be home."

The music struck up loudly and Brooke and Nathan turned to the view what was going on at the front of the ballroom. Their Brooke's father stood with a microphone in his hand.

"Right now I would like to get my beautiful daughter Brooke up here to have the first dance. Brooke sweetie where are you?" He spotted her and waved her up towards him. "Get up here."

"Well duty calls. Save me a dance sporto."

"Anything for you Brooke," he called after her as she pushed threw the crowd towards her father.

He turned around to see Peyton and Lucas standing by the punch bowl talking. Peyton saw him and smiled at signaled for him to come over. Looking around he heard the band strike up behind him signaling the first dance of the night.

"Hey Peyton." Nathan hugged her small frame lightly. "Good to see you."

"You too Nate. Lucas here was just telling me how you and he are going to be moving into the castle with Jake. That should be cool."

Lucas looked at his little brother. Well not exactly little but technically Lucas was older by two minutes and he was the older brother. Jake had made the offer to the both of them and they both obliged immediately. Both knew it was a great opportunity to get closer with Brooke after being away for so long. Lucas zoned out the conversation that was going on with Nathan and Peyton as his eyes fell upon Brooke glided across the dance floor, her dress flowing all around as she moved. Others had joined the pair on the dance floor and Lucas noticed Jake dancing with Haley. She had changed. Her once brown hair was a shimmering golden blonde now. According to Jake she was doing great traveling Europe as now world famous opera singer.

"What do you think Lucas?" Peyton asked cutting his thoughts short.

"Huh?"

"See I told you he wasn't listening."

"I was just wondering how you liked school but you were completely spacing out on me," Peyton simply replied her eyes went to Brooke and she shook her head.

The song ended and soon Jake and Haley joined the growing group around the punch bowl. This of course made Brooke giggle a bit but she contained herself when she finally reached the group.

"Brooke!" Peyton and Haley squealed together as both girls moved towards the birthday girl to hug her tightly.

"Hey you guys."

"Happy Birthday Tigger," Haley said with smile.

Peyton smirked, "Happy Birthday Brooke."

"Oh boy what is with the smirk? What did you do now?" Brooke was quick to ask by just the sight of that smirk.

"Nothing. It's just good to see you."

Jake stepped forward with the usual small smile on his chiseled face. "Now if you girls don't mind I want to wish my favorite cousin here a happy birthday."

Both girls rolled their eyes at Jake and stepped away from Brooke. Brooke gave Jake the look and he chuckled before hugging her.

"Happy Birthday Cuz."

"Thank you Jakey boy."

He groaned at the very sound of the name. "Oh no not that."

"Oh, don't think I forgot."

"Well for the record I think you made quite the hall this year." Jake nodded to the table by the cake where all of the presents laid. It was bigger then any other year before.

"Oh wow I didn't even notice." Brooke was honestly surprised by the size of the pile that had accumulated on the table.

Brooke and Jake shrugged and returned to the small group.

"What do you say we grab a table and catch up," Nathan suggested. Everyone nodded there head and went to the nearest empty table and took a seat. Brooke sat between Nathan and Lucas. Jake sat between Lucas and Peyton and Haley sat next to Nathan.

Haley was the first to speak up once they had all reached the table and made themselves comfortable. "So how was school you three?"

Lucas, Nathan, and Jake had gone off to school together and had been the only ones who stuck together. The three looked at each other.

"It was fun," Jake answered.

"It was okay," Lucas added.

Nathan looked at both of them and shook his head. "It was great but it's nice to be home."

"What about you Haley. Your a big Opera star now and all." Jake asked interested what Haley had been up to.

"Well it was a dream come true, I loved every minute of it which is why I'm really excited to tell you guys that… well…. I got the leading role in a production here. So no more traveling. I'm home"

"Oh Haley really?" Brooke felt a great excitement whelm inside her at the very thought that one of her best friends would be home now. "I'm so happy for you."

The group continued to talk about all that they had done on their time apart from one another. Some exciting stories had come across and some funny as well.

Brooke looked over at Lucas and caught his eye he looked at her, she smiled that million-dollar smile at him, he smiled back, and for a minute they were oblivious to those around them. "Do you want to dance?" Brooke asked nervously. She wasn't sure what was coming over her right now but all these feelings about Lucas Scott where filling her mind.

"Yeah." He answered as he stood and took her hand in his.

Brooke rose from her seat and everyone else oblivious to them had now noticed. "Where going to go dance."

Lucas led Brooke to the dance floor a more then charming smile on his handsome face.

"So how was school really?"

"It was okay but I'm not going to lie, I missed home a lot but most of all I missed you Brooke."

Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. A faint smile lay on her mouth and surprisingly a small pink color pulled over her cheeks. Yes Brooke Davis was blushing. "Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you too Luke."  
She stared up into his piercing blue eyes. They seemed different. He seemed different. Brooke wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she was looking at Lucas Scott in a whole new light. He wasn't just Lucas Scott her good friend but her feelings were extending further then that now it seemed.

"I don't know if Jake has mentioned it to you yet, but me and Nathan are moving into the castle."

"Really?" Her distinguished green eyes lit up. "That's great."

He nodded his head with a small smile on his face. They glided across the dance floor their eyes locked in an intense stare with one another.

"Oh, Lucas I have to show you something."

"What?"

"Well if your going to live here your going to have to see what they put in while you were gone. You didn't honestly think that everything would stay the same while you were gone did you."

He didn't think that all. Obviously with the change in the girl in front of him he knew things had changed. Shaking these thoughts through he nodded.

"Follow me."

They stopped dancing and Brooke took Luke's hand and led him to a pair of doors. Checking quickly to make sure no one was watching her she slipped out the door taking Lucas with her. They walked down a darken hall till the reached a pair of glass doors. On the other side you could see the absolute brilliance that lied on the other side. A balcony that was covered in vines that were entangled with small lights sat before them. Beyond that you could see a brilliantly designed garden with waterfall and fountain all of which were lit with lights.

"Its amazing isn't it. It's the best at night like this." Brooke opened the double doors and they stepped out onto the small balcony. She led him to the railing of the balcony and they over looked the garden.

"Wow Brooke its perfect."

"Yeah I know it so beautiful."

Lucas looked at her. The moon and dim lights of gardened glowed onto her lightly tanned face. Her green eyes had a magnificent glint in them, as she stood mesmerized by the garden. "Yeah its really beautiful." Of course he was speaking more about Brooke then the garden. His voice was airy and dream in a sense.

Brooke looked back at him a smile came to her face. "You want to go down to the waterfall?"

"Uh… Yeah."

They walked down the stone steps and were quickly surrounded by flowers of all sorts. Lilies, daisies, and roses filled the garden. They gave off a sweet scent and the clear sky showed all the stars in plan view to them. Walking a bit further the came to a small bench that sat before the waterfall. Brooke sat down and Lucas followed and sat down beside her. The two sat in silence taking in the view. Brooke's eyes turned to Lucas. He looked so peaceful. He felt her eyes on him and looked back into her sparkling green eyes. Their faces where close and Brooke could feel the heat of his breath on her soft skin.

"Lucas… I…"

"Shhh…" He put his finger to her lip and she smiled. Taking his finger away he replaced it with his lips and two shared the slowest, softest, sweetest kiss that anyone could share. Both of their minds where racing like crazy but in this moment it felt like everything was in slow motion.

The sparks where they're that was apparent by what both parties where feeling at the very moment. Finally the lips separated from each other and Brooke opened her eyes slowly to look up at him. Him. The boy she had known for so long. He was so perfect in this very moment because when she looked into those ice blue eyes all she saw was adoration.

_AN:I know a cliffhanger and who doesnt love one of them right. I'd like to thank one last time OTHretard for betaing my story for me she is a great help. Also R and R I love hearing what you guys think and if you have any ideas. Who knows they might just end up in the story. _


	3. I Melt

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

AN: So I like always I want to thank OTHretard for being my beta for this story. I send her a chapter and she sends it back with everything fixed so I owe her big. Also I know the story looks like it is going to be a Brucas right now but there is a chance that it will be making a turn to a Brathan. I don't know. Brucas has some obstacles before them so you'll just have to wait and see what I have up my sleeve. I have been getting some mixed reviews its an equal amount of Brathan and Brucas fans here so I will love to see where I go with it. One more note I would love to thank my writing group OTH writers 911 has helped me out a lot.

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time   
Chapter 3: I Melt**

Instantly she sat upright in her bed. Drowning in a sea of covers, she pushed them from her body and rubbed her eyes. That had to be the weirdest dream she had ever had. She had kissed Lucas Scott. Her Lucas Scott. Then Brooke realized that it was not a dream. It had really happened. Just the night before she and Lucas Scott had shared the most sweet and supple kiss. Shacking her head from her thoughts she couldn't help but smile. She had the same dream the night before and night before she had awoken thinking that it had only been a dream and nothing more but that moment had been very real.

_-Flashback- _

_There lips parted from one another and Brooke opened her eyes slowly to make sure she wasn't dreaming about what had just happened. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was not a dream but that Lucas Scott was sitting right in front of her with the same dazed look on his face. They both tried to find the words but neither could find the right words. _

_Brooke finally broke the silence that had accumulated, "We should probably get back." _

_"Yeah, I think your right." _

_Lucas stood up offering Brooke his hand. She took it and stood up. They walked back to the castle and passed threw the same doors they had walked out of just 10 minutes before and down the darkened hallway before them. They could hear the noise grow louder as they approached and see light creeping threw the cracks in the doorway ahead. They exchanged glances to one another before pushing the doors open and passing threw them. _

_Just then they were snapped back to reality by the worst voice. "Brooklyn!" Squealed Brooke's mother at the first sight of the two. She gallivanted over to them with a look of urgency. "Lucas," she said acknowledging his presence before turning her attention back to Brooke. "We have been looking everywhere for you. We're about to cut the cake and we can't do it without the Birthday Girl. So come on, we can't keep everyone waiting." With that said she began to pull Brooke over to the cake that was now being gathered around by the guest. Brooke gave Lucas 1 last look that simply stated that she was sorry. _

_The rest of the night the two had tried to find chance to speak with one another but was pulled away in the last minute. So the night was to be spent with stolen glances and teasing smiles. _

_-End Flashback- __  
_  
It all seemed like something out of a dream. So unreal, but it still brought a huge grin to her face every time she recalled it. Sadly she had not spoken to Lucas since that night, even if it had been 2 days. Both the Scott boys had moved into the palace and even in close living quarters they found it hard to just run into each other. Looking to the clock the red lights read 3:46 a.m. Her stomach gave a gargle and she placed her hand to stop it. So maybe a little midnight snack would be good.

Brooke rolled off the king size bed and shivered as her bare feet hit the cold wood floor below. The room around her was dark and only lit by the pale moonlight that poured threw the window on the opposite side of the room. It lit a path to the doorway. Brooke grabbed her satin robe from the chair and wrapped it around her barely clothed body.

The palace always seemed empty and hallow to Brooke at night. It had no life. All its occupants slept tightly in there bed dreaming and sleeping peacefully. The only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the floorboards as her petite figure danced down the hallways. Not that anyone knew this because Brooke seemed to be the only one in the whole palace who was more of a night person. Her feet felt the chilliness of the cold marble on her small toes as she skipped down the stairs a bit more quietly. A few guards sat in the security office playing cards and watching the monitors. Brooke poked her head in with a smile.

"Hey boys," Brooke said simple before finishing her little mission by finally reaching the kitchen. Gently she pushed open the swinging door to find it dark but someone standing in the light of the refrigerator.

"Good to see I'm not the only one who likes a little midnight snack."

The man standing in the refrigerator door jumped a little not knowing that someone now joined him.

Nor did Brooke know exactly whom she was speaking to until he turned around and the light showed on his corn silk blonde hair. Although she could see those crystal blue eyes she knew exactly who stood before her.

"Hey Brooke."

"Lucas," was all she could say, this of course was followed by a nervous Brooke biting her lip.

"So I've been hoping to bump into for the last two days. Yet it seems fate had different plans."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So do you think we should talk about what happened?"

Brooke swallowed hard as she walked to the stool that sat around the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Look Lucas I understand if it was just an impulse thing," she began to ramble.

"Hold up Brooke, it's not like that at all. I kissed you because I've wanted to kiss you since the day I met you." He walked over to the stool beside her and sat down setting his glass down to look at her.

A stunned Brooke looked back at him. He had liked her for that long. It didn't seem possible. She would have known that he liked her right? She couldn't be that blind could she? "Are you serious?" These were the only words that could come out of her mouth.

"As a heart attack." Lucas looked down hoping, no praying, that she felt the same way. He wasn't sure if he could take the rejection.

Sensing his insecurity she knew it was now or never. "I wanted to kiss you too."

His eyes slowly came back up to hers. "Really."

"As a heart attack."

He laughed at her mocking tone.

"So you have really liked me since that day 7 years or so ago?"

"Yeah. I mean Brooke I love everything about you. I love how you laugh at a senators bad joke just to make them feel better, I love how when your bored you tend to talk out of the side of your mouth, and how when your nervous you tuck your hair behind your ear and bit your lip."

How had he noticed all of these things? Things she herself had never noticed about herself yet he was standing right there in front of her telling her this. Now that she thought about it she did all that. Absent-mindedly she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"See there you go." Lucas pointed out as she pulled her hand away from her face.

This made her blush. "I don't know what to say Lucas."

"Well I have an idea. How about you agree to go on a date with me."

"Well Mr. Scott, we are blunt tonight. I don't know what has gotten into you. Your usually the beat around the bush shy type."

"I saw something I liked and I just have to have it. So what do you say? Will you Brooke Davis go out with me Lucas Scott on an official date tomorrow night?"

Brooke couldn't believe the Lucas Scott that sat beside her right now. He was never one to act like this but here he was just so charming and dashing she couldn't say no. "I would love to."

"Great." Lucas got up taking his glass. He kissed the top of Brooke's head. "Night Brooke. I'll talk to you tomorrow about the details okay."

"Alright night Lucas."

With that said he gave one last smile and disappeared out of the door she had passed into only a few minutes ago. Brooke couldn't lie right now she was completely awe struck by what had just happened. Getting up she went to the cookie jar, pulled out a chocolate chip cookie, and took a bite from it. Now it was back to bed because it looked like Brooke was going to have a big day tomorrow. As she went back to her room she had a bit more bounce in her step and millions of thoughts of what exactly tomorrow was going to hold. When she reached her room she found it very simple to crawl under the pill of sheets and drift off to sleep.

The morning came quicker then she had thought. Brooke woke up the worst way possible. Her mother brigaded into the room because god knew that Annabelle Davis never just did anything like a normal person she had to add much more drama to everything. Bounding in she ripped open the curtains letting every ounce of sun light into the room. This made Brooke grown loudly and pull the covers over her head.

"Up, Up, lets go, no one ever got ahead by sitting on there behind Brooke Davis. Out of bed now!"

Brooke whimpered again but slowly pulled her sheets away from her head. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the light she really did not want to crawl out of her warm comfy bed right now. You see as much as Brooke Davis was a night person she was the worst morning person on the planet but it would only take a shower and coffee to get her to her usual perkiness. Then of course the night before the events flashed in her mind and she smiled and quickly got out of her bed. Of course she had forgotten how warm and toasty her bed was and how absolutely chilly her room was. "Oh bur."

Brookes mother watched in disapproval by the door. All she could do was shake her head at her daughter "So Brooke what is on your agenda for the day?"

Everyday was the same since the day Brooke had insisted that she pick out her own clothing. Annabelle would come in, scold and criticize Brooke. Then of course if there was nothing on the agenda for the day she would check on Brooke's plans. These too she would criticize until Brooke's father came into check on things. So here went nothing.

"Well I'm planning lunch with Haley and Peyton and then I have a date."

"A date? With whom?"

"Yes a date and if you must know. I have a date with Lucas Scott."

Her mother stood slightly shocked her mouth a gapped for a second. "Lucas… Scott?"

Archibald walked into the room at this very moment. "Good Morning Princess," he said smiling at Brooke. "What was I hearing you say about Lucas, Annabelle?"

"Well it…" but Annabelle was cut of by her daughter.

"I have a date with Lucas tonight daddy," Brooke answered proudly.

"Really? That's great sweetheart Lucas is a nice boy. I think I'll have a chat with him." He smiled mischievously at his now nervous daughter.

"Oh no you don't Daddy. Don't think you can scare every boy who shows even the slightest interest in me away. It's going to happen sooner or later I am 21 after all."

"I was hoping it would be later rather then sooner but you are a smart girl. You'll make the right choices."

"So I have your blessing then?"

"Yes Brooke go ahead. Have fun." He kissed her cheek and ushered his wife from the room.

Brooke jumped up and down excitedly. Her father had never been approving of any boy who ever showed any interest in her but now he did. She ran to her dresser where her cell phone laid. Picking it up she pressed one and pulled it to her ear.

"Peyton."

"Hey goldilocks."

"Hey Brooke."

"I have some news for you, so what do you say you come over and have lunch around 11?"

"Sounds good see you at 11."

"Okay bye Peyt."

Closing her phone she pressed the two next and pulled it back to ear. Hearing 2 rings and then a soft voice answered.

"Hey Tutor girl can you come over for lunch?"

"Yeah sure. What's up Brooke?"

"I have to tell you and Peyton something so just come over around 11ish okay."

"Alright Brooke whatever you say. See you at 11."

Brooke hung the phone up with a huge grin on her face. It was time to get ready for the day. This involved going into her over sized bathroom, which held the entire essentials for getting ready, and getting started. It was a fairly easy system that Brooke had quickly mastered. A long shower, followed by a strenuous search for something to wear, then blow drying her hair, applying make up and getting dressed. So she went about her business and when she finally emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a simple yet elegant halter toped cotton dress. That was perfect for the summer weather they had been having this season. Her long brown hair hung straight on her slender shoulders and her make up was light and natural giving her a radiant glow.

Brooke had found things to occupy her time until lunch and as usual Haley was 10 minutes early and Peyton 10 minutes late. By 11:30 the three girls took a seat on the patio set over looking the garden. Brooke had a goofy grin plastered upon her face and Haley and Peyton were just dieing to know what was going on.

"Alright spill," Peyton finally demanded.

"I kissed Lucas!" Brooke blurted out on accident.

Both girls looked at Brooke in shock but it disappeared quickly from their faces.

"Wait this is not shocking at all. Lucas has been like in love with since the day he met you. It's about time one of them made a move." Haley said not thinking about her words.

"One of them?"

Both girls looked at each other and then at Brooke. How could she not know that both Scott boys were in absolute love with her? She couldn't be that naïve.

"Yeah one of the million guys that likes you," Peyton said quickly to cover Haley's tracks. If Nathan wanted Brooke to know of his feeling he would have told her and neither girl was going to tell her that she had two very competitive brothers head over heals for her.

"Oh." Was all Brooke could say as the food was brought out to them. "He also asked me out on a date last night."

"Really?" Peyton said looking at Haley, both girls wore matching smirks on their faces.

"Yeah. He is taking me out tonight. I'm not really sure what were doing he is going to call me later."

"This is so great Brookie," Haley said.

After the girls had finished their lunch Brooke got the call. She was supposed to be ready by three o'clock and is supposed to wear something comfortable. So right at three there was a tiny tap at the door of her room and Brooke opened it. Lucas was standing there in a dark blue button up shirt and nice jeans. He looked very handsome and he had that innocent smile that Lucas Scott was famous for. As for Brooke she was still wearing the simple dress that she had been wearing earlier.

"Well you look handsome Mr. Scott."

"Thank you. You look absolutely gorgeous." Lucas kissed her cheek gently and then handed her the dozen lilies that he was holding behind his back.

"Oh Lucas there beautiful. Thank you." She took the flowers from him and removed a set of stuff flowers that were in a vase and replaced them with Lucas's flowers. "How did you know lilies were my favorite?"

"A little bird told me."

"I see Jake knows then."

"How did you know it was Jake?"

"I just did. Now what do you have planned for us?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see. Now will you follow me Ms. Davis."

"I don't know," Brooke giggled as she looked at him mischievously.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him for a second taking in his question. "Yeah I do."

"Good now lets go."

Brooke found herself crossing the grounds of the palace with the bright warm sun on her face as they walked. They discussed books and school for him. Until Lucas realized they had reached their destination. Looking around Brooke saw the blanket lying neatly under the willow tree near the lake. At the top sat a basket and some other things. She looked at Lucas and he smirked, taking her hand, and leading her over to it.

They took seats on the ground side by side.

"So what's in the basket?"

"You were always the curious one."

"No just hungry."

He pushed the play button on the little CD player that also sat on the blanket and pulled open the top of picnic basket.

"For the lady, we have a turkey sandwich with cheese, mayo, and lettuce, a bag of cheesy chips and cherry Pepsi."

"All my favorites. Good to know you pay attention."

They ate silently listening to the music that was playing softly as they enveloped the beautiful surroundings. The sun was beginning to set as clouds rolled in. Neither noticed because once they were finished they began to talk more. Then Brooke gasped as she heard the song that came over the radio. It was "I Melt" by Rascal Flats, a song she had come to love.

"I love this song. Dance with me Lucas."

He looked at her like she was crazy and then shook his head giving into the cute dimpled smile that she was giving him. "Alright." He jumped up and offered his hand to her to help her up and she took it and stood up. Lucas took Brooke's small hand in his and kissed it softly before they began moving to the soft sound of the song. Taking in every word, Lucas couldn't help but smile down at the girl in his arms. Her head rested lightly on his chest and he could feel her heart beat along with his._  
__ I melt every time you look at me that way __  
__It never fails, anytime, any place __  
__This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt __  
__I melt _

_Don't know how you do it __  
__I love the way I lose it, every time __  
__What's even better __  
__Is knowing that forever you're all mine __  
__The closer you get, the more my body aches __  
__One little stare from you is all it takes_

They both had become so oblivious to the clouds forming over them that when the sky opened up above them they had no idea. The thunder roared and then the rain began to pour down on them. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Brooke grinned and began to run around.

"What are you doing crazy girl."

"I love the rain," Brooke yelled back to him as she spun in a circle.

He watched her with a huge smile on his face. This girl was more amazing and astonishing to him then he had ever imagined.

Then Brooke stopped and smirked at him. "Get over her lover boy."

Lucas didn't even take a second to think about it before he was walking over to her. He knew what she wanted and just like that he pulled her into his arms tightly and pressed his lips into hers. There lips moved along each other and he slid his tongue along her bottom lip just begging for entrance. She didn't fight it and opened her mouth where their tongues collided. This was much more intense then there last kiss. There last kiss had been very sweet but this was nothing but pure passion.

**Next Chapter:  
**A game of football gets competitive_  
Brooke and Lucas have their first fight  
And a trip is proposed_


	4. Stick With You

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

AN: I loved every single one of your reviews. You guys rock. Next Chapter I will put responses to questions and reviews.

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time**

**Chapter 4: Stick With You**

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton each laid upon chairs in their bikini's enjoying the warm toasty sunlight on their toned fit bodies.

"So I have something I need to tell you guys," Peyton began.

Brooke and Haley both mumbled a bit before Peyton continued.

"Me and Jake are seeing each other."

"It's Jake and I," corrected Haley, "and that is awesome Peyt." She pulled down her sunglasses and looked at her with a smile.

"No way! You and Jakey. Too cute. Treat him right Peyt. He is a great guy."

"I know," Peyton said in a dreamy tone.

"This is really great," Haley couldn't help but ooze.

"Well, well looky here," came a voice.

All three girls sat up removing their sunglasses to see the Scott boys standing tall before them. Lucas sat down on the edge of Brooke's chair with a grin.

"Hey babe," Brooke kissed his cheek lightly and smirked at Nathan. "Hey Nate."

Nathan smirked confidently. "Hey Brooke."

"So what are you guys doing?" Peyton asked.

Lucas smiled as Brooke looked at him curiously. "Where meeting a bunch of the guys down here to play some backyard football."

"Oh really?" Brooke looked at both of her friends with her signature devious Brooke Davis smirk.

Then more noise could be heard coming towards them down the lawn. They all looked to see Brooke's father, Jake, Haley's older brother Derek, Chris, Felix, Larry, and a few others as well.

"There you two are!" Archibald Davis yelled coming towards them. As he closed the distance quickly that was between them and smiled at her.

"Well hello girls."

"Hi Daddy."

"Well shall we?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and they decided on teams. Archibald, Derek, Felix, Mike, Alex, and Lucas would be on one team and Larry, Chris, Jordan, Jake, Nathan, and Bryan were on another team. They began playing and it was a pretty harmless game but Haley and Peyton noticed something as they watched from the sidelines. Both Nathan and Lucas were fighting for Brooke's attention but she was so blind to it all. They looked at her; she had a dimpled smile spread across her cheery face as her eyes followed the game. They also noticed how it would go from one Scott boy to another. This made them exchange a look that spoke much louder then any words could explain.

About 20 minutes into the game they started playing a bit rougher and then Chris tripped in a whole and hurt his ankle. This was a very over dramatic production by Chris who moaned and groaned to the sidelines where Haley started taking care of him. He enjoyed this. Now they were one guy short. Nathan looked over at Brooke and grinned.

"Brooke how about you take Chris's place?"

"Me?"

"Yeah your pretty good for a girl. Remember we used to play when we were younger all the time. Come on."

Archibald smirked, "Come on Princess show these boys what you're made of."

"Alright," Brooke caved. Grabbing the shorts and t-shirt she had brought out she pulled them on and slipped on her tennis shoes and got up.

"Okay so Brooke's on our team then. Game on." Nathan smirked cockily at his older brother who glared back at him.

Brooke oblivious to it all just smiled hugely and joined the huddle.

The game got started again and Brooke was doing really well. She and Nathan made a great team. They had the ball and Nathan planned to pass it to Brooke. The ball was snapped and he took a few steps back and watched as Brooke ran right to where they had planned and he threw it. Catching it perfectly she ran the rest of the yards to touch down. Haley and Peyton cheered on happily as Nathan came running over. He grabbed Brooke in a hug and lifter her off the ground and spun her around.

"Way to go champ."

Brooke's feet reached the ground again and she did a cute little dance and then hugged Nathan again happily.

"I love this game."

Of course Brooke loved anything she was good at. When she was six Peyton had been drawing with her and Peyton's picture had been better. Brooke stopped and hadn't drawn sense unless she absolutely had to.

Lucas stood in the middle of the field glaring at Nathan. His ears got faint red color and his jaw clenched as he watched Nathan's exchange with Brooke. He had to admit he was getting a little jealous here. Would Brooke actually like Nathan? Lucas's watched as they laughed and then got into their huddle. Shaking his head he joined his team to come up with a strategy.

A while later Brooke's team was still in the lead and had the ball again. By this point Lucas was pissed. Both Scott boys were very competitive and hated losing at anything. Not only was Lucas competing with Nathan over this football game but over Brooke's attention and he did not like it all.

"Ready, set, hut!" Nathan's voice rang.

Lucas plowed past Jake and straight for Nathan. He hit him hard in stomach knocking Nathan flat on his back. The ball flew from his hands and Lucas grabbed it and took off towards his end of the field till he reached the touchdown. When he turned around he expected Brooke to come running over to congratulate him but what he saw was much worst.

Everyone was gathered around Nathan who was lying on the ground and Lucas ran back over.

"Nathan, Nathan are you okay?" Brooke looked down at him worried as she patted his face. She lifted it up, set his head in her lap, and pushed his hair out of his face. Then Brooke looked up at Lucas and gave the most gruesome glare to him. "Lucas what were you thinking?"

"I…"

"It's just a game and you hit him pretty hard."

Lucas couldn't find words to defend himself and he couldn't stand the way Brooke was looking at him right now it made him feel less then dirt.

Finally Nathan started to open his eyes. By this time Peyton and Haley had come rushing over to check on him and everyone was gathered tightly around him. Lucas stood just outside trying to figure out what had come over him

"Nathan," Brooke gasped as his eyes finally came fully open. "Are you okay? Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?" She asked him in one breath.

"Breath Brooke, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little bit and I feel a little winded."

Nathan watched as Brooke's worried expression changed to a relieved one. "Come on let me help you up."

"Okay," Nathan answered back groggily.

Archibald stood up along with everyone else. "Alright let's give him some room." The group stepped back.

Lucas watched on purely speechless. He tried to speak but words would not come from his mouth.

Brooke stood up with Nathan's arm around her shoulder and the started to walk off towards the castle leaving Lucas standing still. Everyone else went back and started talking but Lucas just stood there.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Brooke asked with a worried tone hidden in her voice.

"Yes Brooke. You worry to much you know?"

"Well you got hit pretty hard. I don't know what got into Lucas. I have never seen him like that before." Now her tone had gotten angry a bit at the thought of what Lucas had done. What was he thinking? What could possibly be going on inside that head of his?

"Me either." Although this was lie, he had some idea of what Lucas was thinking. He knew Lucas was never an aggressive person unless he was being competitive with him and Brooke was sure giving him a lot of attention during that game. Something Lucas probably didn't like very much. Nathan didn't mind at all though. He was relishing in her attention.

"Let's just get you inside and fixed up."

They reached a sitting room and Brooke helped Nathan into a chair and scurried out of the room to get an emergency kit. When she came back Nathan couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. Her hair was messy and out of place, her shorts where wrinkled with grass stains, and her shirt was the same. She was out of place but still her beauty was undeniable. She pulled his shorts up a bit to reveal a scrapped up knee.

"Here let me see." Looking at it she pulled out a few things. "This is going to sting a little." She dapped the torn skin and Nathan winced. "Hold still."

"It burns." He whined.

"Don't be a baby." Brooke blew lightly on the skin and pulled a band-aid over it. "See all better."

He looked down at her in pure astonishment. When she looked up and saw the look on his face and she got confused.

"What?"

"Oh Nothing."

"Okay." She shrugged of the weird exchange, grabbed the glass of water and aspirin, and handed it to him. "Take this it will make your head stop hurting."

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem Nate. Anything for you."

* * *

**Tap, Tap, Tap**

Brooke looked up from her place on her bed. She was lying there reading the latest fashion magazine and was slightly stunned by the knocking. Thinking it was her mother, her father, or possibly Nathan she absent mindedly answered. "Come in," she yelled but did not move from her spot her eyes went back down to her magazine. The door opened and still she did not look up but continued to read.

"Hey Brooke," came a timid voice from the doorway. This of course made her eyes come up. Her eyes met a pair of icy cool blue ones that stared intensely back at her.

"Lucas," Brooke said quietly as she quickly removed her eyes from his and back down at her magazine. It was hard to be mad at someone when they looked as sad as he did right then.

Feeling him move closer to her with every step he took she felt it harder and harder not to look up at him.

He studied her with every step he took. The way her body tensed up and how she flipped the pages of her magazine nervously. When he took those last few steps to close the space between them he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Brooke," he spoke lightly to her. She flinched under his touch but relaxed a bit.

Brooke swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she turned her head to look up at him. Her heart dropped at the look on his face. "What Lucas?" Her fragile voice was shaky and cracked. Moving over on her bed she sat up so he could sit down.

Lucas sat down looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today. I don't know what got into me. I really like you Brooke and I have never liked anyone like I like you and that kind of scares me. For as long as I have known you, you've been on this pedestal to me. Something I could never have and now I get to be with you. I don't want to mess this up Brooke Davis. You're just too good to be true and today when I saw you with Nathan I got jealous. I don't know why but I did…"

"Lucas…" Brooke stopped him. "It's okay."

"What?"

"Its okay."

He looked at her trying to figure out if he had really heard what he had just heard.

"It's kind of cute that you got all worked up but you didn't have to go all postal. I really care about you to Lucas I do. I wouldn't do that to you okay." She brushed her small hand across his strong jawbone with a small smile on her face.

His face tingled where her small fingers traced. Taking her hand in his he brought it to his mouth and he kissed it lightly.

Brooke moved closer to him and replaced her mouth where her fingers where and kissed Lucas gently at first. This slowly escaladed into a make out session. Brooke lay on her bed Lucas slightly on top of her. Their mouths never parting from one another as Lucas's hand slid lightly up Brooke's bare stomach. Brooke's hand slid down Lucas's muscular arms to the waistband of his jeans. Finding his belt she started to undo it until she felt his hand on hers. Slowly they stopped kissing and Brooke looked up at Lucas her eyes asking if she had done something wrong.

"I love you Brooke," he whispered at her. Brooke looked up at him a bit shocked but a smile still on her face. "You don't have to say anything back but that is how I feel."

"I love you too Lucas," Brooke's said her voice in a dreamy state. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"I want this to be special okay. You deserve that."

Brooke nodded her head as Lucas lay down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around.

"Lucas Scott you are just too good to be true sometimes."

With that the two laid there in blissful silence as the night grew darker outside the window nothing else mattered. They were together, they were happy, and nothing could change that for right now.

* * *

Brooke walked into the dinning room of the castle and sat down at the table to join both her parents and the Scott boys who were both quietly eating. Brooke kissed her father on the cheek before sitting down across from Lucas at the long table. Smiling up at him as Lucy brought her breakfast to the table. She ate quietly and glanced at Nathan, who when she caught his eye, smiled faintly back at her.

"So Brooke I have a surprise for you."

Brooke looked up at bit frightened by the voice breaking the silence. "Yes Daddy."

"Well your mother and I have been talking and well we think that you and your friends deserve a break from the craziness of this castle."

"Yes."

"So we thought that you might like to go out to our home in Venice."

"Really Daddy?"

"Yes of course. You, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Nathan, would leave tomorrow and spend the week there. You always liked Venice and I thought you might like to take your friends there. What do you think?"

"I think your brilliant."

Brooke looked at Lucas and Nathan who both looked excited and surprised at the same time.

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Great, your plane leaves tomorrow at 11 a.m. I have already talked to Mr. Sawyer, Mr. Scott, and Mr. James, and they have all approved. So I want you to have fun and I will see you next week on Sunday for that dinner party."

"Okay sounds like a plan. I have to go call Haley and Peyton." Brooke jumped up from her seat running over to her father and kissing him again on the cheek before running off to her room to make a phone call.

**Next Chapter:**

The gang head to Venice

Tons of Brucus fluff

And talk of another character that will be coming into the picture


	5. But I Do Love You

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

AN: OMG I am so so so sorry guys. Its has been forever since I updated but like I said I was busy with the musical and basketball plus in the last month I lost two family member and I am stuck in the middle of a custody battle with my parents. So here is chapter 5. I am having such a writers block on my other story that I cant even think right now and I don't want my writing to be forced because then they always suck but I am very excited about this story and I have lot of motivation so I am putting more work into it. I hope you all understand. I also told you guys last chapter I would answer some questions and respond to reviews.

x-Brucas-luvin-x: I love the relationship I created with Brooke and Jake its like she has a sibling and big brother to look out for her.

FanfictionOTHCritic: Ha you can marry my fic if you want too. (This one made me laugh)

easilyobsessed: I've always loved how Brooke and Nathan interact and so I put it more magnified in this story.

LibertyBelle'S: Thank you very much I really appreciate it

OTHretard: How could I forget you? My most loyal reader and my lovely beta this story owes you its life and thank you so much.

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**  
**

**Twice Upon A Time **  
**Chapter 5: But I Do Love You **

The plane was boarding at 11 o'clock sharp and by noon it was taking off. Brooke being Brooke took forever to get ready and waited to go back till the last minute. Then she had Lucas lug her bags to the front door where they were loaded into the car that took them to the airstrip. The plane took off with Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all aboard. Haley had never been a very good flyer and Nathan sat beside her trying to calm her as the plane rose into the air. In the front sat Peyton and Jake who both had headphones on listening to music. Brooke sat by the window looking out as Lucas watched her.

Brooke felt his eyes on her and looked at him. "What?"

He shook his head with a smile, "Nothing." He had no words.

Brooke smiled confused and then laid her head softly on his shoulder.

"Sleep tight pretty girl," he whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

_Brooke stared in the mirror with her wedding veil held tightly in her hand. The door behind her pushed open instantly and Jake rushed in. "Hurry, Hurry were late, late for a very important date." _

_She turned and looked at him with a look of great confusion before he grabbed her hand and was pulling her out the door. _

_Peyton came up and helped Jake and they began pushing her towards the doors into the church. "This is the rest of your life Brooke lets go." _

_Brooke looked around shaking her head. Peyton took the veil from her hand and placed it on her head of curls and then pushed her threw the set of double doors as the wedding march began to play. She couldn't breath as she looked at the faces around her. Everyone she ever met was sitting in the crowd. The prime minister of South Africa, her second grade teacher, and Helena Beebe, her favorite baby doll. Something was seriously not right. When she got half way down she saw Lucas sitting near the isle. This was really getting confusing and then of course Rachel leaned over and kissed him. She felt herself get angry but she couldn't help but take steps the rest of the way down the isle. Looking up she saw Nathan standing there smiling at her. Wait! She was marring Nathan. Beside Nathan stood Mickey Mouse and Brooke blinked making sure she was seeing things right. Finally she reached the alter and Nathan took her hand. __  
_  
Brooke woke instantly and looked around terrified. Where was she?

Lucas looked at her warily. "You okay babe?"

"Fine."

"Bad Dream?"

"Nah just weird that's all."

He rubbed his hands gently down her arm and smiled.

Brooke saw that Nathan, Peyton, Jake, and Haley were now sitting together talking. She and Lucas got up and moved over to sit by them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brooke asked

Jake and Nathan smirked. "Nathan here was curious about what you were like when you were younger. You know before he and Luke knew you."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Joy," she said dully and leaned dramatically back in her seat.

"Sounds interesting." Lucas added. He was dieing to hear about younger Brooke.

"Peyton was just telling us all about how you got along with everyone," Nathan said.

"You didn't let me finish though Nate. I said she was friends with almost everyone. Most popular 5 year olds I have ever seen but there was one person Brooke never has gotten along with," Peyton stopped there.

"Rachel." Jake and Haley said together finish for Peyton.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged confused looks. "Rachel?"

"Yeah Rachel is our other cousin."

"Wait you have another cousin?" Lucas asked unknowingly.

Brooke simply rolled her eyes again. "Yeah my uncle has one daughter, Rachel." Her voice was filled with distaste

"Brooke hated Rachel." Peyton said over dramatically.

"You weren't around them 24/7 though like me." Jake recalled all the memories of Brooke and Rachel.

"Okay yeah we hated each other." Finally Brooke had burst. "She was always ruining things for me. When I was 7 she cut the hair off my favorite Barbie and then tossed it down the garbage disposal." Brooke pouted and everyone else laughed.

"You almost pushed her over the balcony that day." Jake chuckled.

"Wait I remember that Barbie, didn't your dad have Matel© costume make one that looked just like you. You loved that Barbie so much you didn't let anyone touch it except you. Then of course you slept with it and when you went to get your hair done your damn Barbie did too. I was so jealous of that Barbie I wanted one." Peyton said as she recalled the Brooke look-a-like Barbie.

"Yeah." Brooke voice was dreamy.

"Wait you had a Barbie that looked like you?" Nathan stifled a laugh in pure amusement.

Brooke reached over Lucas and punched Nathan in the arm.

"OW." Yelped Nathan.

"Shut up you pansy."

They all stated laughing.

"So why haven't we ever met this evil cousin." Lucas asked intrigued to find out what happened to this dear girl.

"Her father was always a bit bitter towards daddy. My father of course being the oldest. The prized son who could do no wrong in my grandfather's eyes. After grandpa died my dad got pretty much everything. He couldn't face the fact that he wasn't grandpa's favorite and it didn't help that my dad was now the crowned king. When I was 10 they left and never came back. Word has it Rachel was sent to some high profile French boarding school when her mother ran off with her trainer 6 years ago. Otherwise no ones heard from them." Brook took a deep breath after she had finished.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Pretty much. Plus Uncle Ausby wasn't there that day and don't you remember. Grandpa didn't leave him much, just enough to get by. He was so angry. I remember hearing him yelling at my mother and your father came down and told him to just leave. They never got along."

"I never really liked him much. He was always such a snake," Haley muttered.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Haley shrugged innocently. "What? He was."

Brooke giggled and then gave a look of disgust. "Okay let's change the subject okay. I can only take so much of them."

Peyton nodded. "Agreed."

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have got clearance to land and will begin our decent momentarily. We ask you find a seat and buckle up. Thank you." The voice boomed over the speakers and each moved into a seat and buckled up.

* * *

A limo pulled up to the Davis Venice home. The gang climbed out but Haley, Lucas, and Nathan stopped with their mouths a gapped looking up at the monumentally beautiful home. Meanwhile, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake were headed gleefully up the front steps. Brooke stopped and looked back at the three that had yet to move from their places outside the car. "You guys coming? Not going to lie to you the inside is way prettier and wait till you catch a glimpse of a view from the back balcony."

Jake and Brooke chuckled softly. "Peyton did the same thing the first time we came out here," Jake said as the double doors opened allowing them inside.

"This is going to be a great week," Haley said quietly as she was the last one to enter the extravagant mansion.

----------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas walked wistfully down the hallway holding tightly to each other's hands. "So Broody, here's the thing. I kind of, sort of, had them make up five rooms instead of six. Which means two people are going to have to double and share."

Lucas caught on to what she was hinting at but decided to play with her. "Oh you and Haley are going to share a room then. Well that sucks." He smiled sadly.

Brooke hit him playfully in the arm. "No silly you and I are going to have to share a room together. That's if it's okay with you? If not I'll just go and see if Haley wants to stay with me." Brooke said as she started to walk away, but Lucas caught onto her arm.

"Oh hold on there missy. I would love to room with you Brooke Davis." Lucas pulled her into him fully and rubbed his hands down her arms and suddenly began to tickle her.

"LUCAS!" Brooke screeched. Squirming helplessly to get free as she giggled, Brooke tried desperately to get loose. Finally she broke loose and took off down the hall. Lucas wasn't far behind though. Brooke flung open the doors to there room and Lucas caught her just there. Except she had stopped suddenly and he knocked right into her knocking her onto the bed and he fell on top of her.

"Well if this isn't a compromising position?" Brooke cocked and eyebrow curiously at him to see what his next move would be.

Lucas smiled and then kissed her forehead lightly. "We have a lot to do before we can go out. So come on lets get unpacked." He climbed off of her, lent his hand out to her, and helped her up.

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton decided they would hit the hot shopping spots while Jake showed the guys around and they did whatever it was when girls were shopping.

Haley pulled a pair of shoes from their box. "Oh I love them!" she smiled admiring their beauty and completely oblivious to the look that Brooke and Peyton were now giving her.

"Brooke I think you have rubbed off on our little Hales more then we thought." Peyton hit Brooke playfully with her purse.

When Haley didn't say anything Peyton and Brooke started laughing and Haley looked up at them. "Huh?"

All three girls were now trying shoes on. They had finally settled down.

"So I know this is probably personal, Brooke, but I have to ask. Have you and Lucas done the deed yet?" Peyton asked her face full of intrigue.

"PEYTON!" Brooke yelled a color of bright red rushed to her cheeks.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other before Peyton spoke again. "Well?" Her smirk was devious and obvious. Haley looked at her questioning; you could tell she was just dieing to know too.

"Peyton I can't believe you asked me this." Brooke slides the perfect Gucci shoe onto her foot. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Earth to Brooke, don't think you can change the subject. Have you or haven't you?"

"No. Okay, No."

Peyton's eyes grew wide.

"Every time we get close he finds some way to slip out of it. He says he wants it to be special." Brooke sighed but she understood and she couldn't be angry with him.

"That's sweet though." Haley added.

Brooke sighed heavily. "Yeah I guess." The brunette looked back down at the shoes on her feet. "I really love these shoes."

* * *

The trio walked threw the door to the house at about a quarter to either, with a pile of bags that were brought in behind them. They found Jake and Nathan waiting in the foyer when they arrived.

"Finally!" Nathan proclaimed.

"Brooke, Lucas isn't feeling well you might want to go and check on him." Jake said as he sharply elbowed Nathan.

"Okay." Brooke walked off leaving the other four to watch her go.

"What was that all about?" Haley questioned.

"Nothing. Were going out, let's go."

Meanwhile Brooke walked down the darkened hall worried intensely for Lucas. When she reached the door there was a bag and a note. Brooke pulled the note out and read its content.

_Brooke, __  
__I told you I wanted to wait, to make it special. You don't deserve anything less. So if you open the door I'm ready to give you my heart. From the day I met you I knew I didn't want anyone else and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're so full of life and grace that any man is blessed to be in your present let alone be with you. I'm so lucky to have you Brooke Davis. _

_I'll love you always, __  
__Lucas_

"Aw Lucas." Brooke whispered to her self before she picked up the bag and peeked inside. "Naughty Lucas."

Opening the door she revealed a room lit by candles and Brooke's favorite flowers scattered around. Not roses of course. Brooke found roses to be tacky and cliché but lilies always got to her. Not just any but tiger lilies.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

Her pretty green eyes met his intense piercing blue ones as she walked towards him. "Hey." Her voice was also soft and tender. "Wait a minute mister I thought you were sick."

"Oh no. That was just my evil scheme to get you in my bed." Lucas laughed jokingly. They closed the remaining steps between them and Lucas pulled Brooke into his strong arms.

Brooke walked her fingers up his chest. "You are just trouble mister."

"You're probably right." Their forehead rested against each other as their eyes stayed locked onto each other.

"Are you ever going to kiss me or are we just going to keep talking?"

"You know I'm not sure."

"Lucas," Brooke whined before Lucas's lips collided lustfully onto hers.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she played with the soft blonde hairs on the back of his neck, while his strong hands ran around to her waist pulling her closer. Soon both hands were moving about exploring unknown territories. This was it. They were finally going to get their moment.

Lucas slid his hands under Brookes butt and carefully lifter her up. This made her wrap her legs around his waste tightly not once breaking their kiss as he carried her over to the bed. Laying her down softly onto the bed he crawled carefully on top of her as she began to pull his shirt off. Brooke stopped and looked up at him with a smile.

"God Lucas I love you."

"I love you to pretty girl."

* * *

The sun peaked threw the window and Lucas eyes fluttered open. He looked down with a huge smile at the sight before him. On his bare chest laid Brooke that faint yet dimpled smile on her face. She looked more then heavenly with her long chestnut hair framing her fresh looking face and the sunlight dimly lit up her perfect features. The white sheet clung to her every curve as he admired just how beautiful she was. He was so amazed by the memories that came flooding back to him about the night before he didn't realize the sleeping girl next to him was now staring up at him. Her at first small smile had now grown into a full smile, dimples showing, and eyes sparkling. He stopped and stared at her for a minute.

"Hey you," he whispered in a husky voice finally breaking the silence.

"Hey," she whispered back innocently.

He brushed the hair from her face gently and couldn't help but just look at her with the most loving eyes. Brooke was looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face when she realized that Lucas was staring at her.

"What?"

"Last nice was amazing. You were amazing. I love you."

"Oh Lucas I love you too. Now we should get up and head down to breakfast. We have a lot of sight seeing to do."

"Okay."

Brooke got up and taking the sheets with her light and headed off to the bathroom. Lucas watched her go until she disappeared. "I am the luckiest guy in the world," he whispered to himself

* * *

The week had flown by so fast for the six friends. Peyton had taken the chance to enjoy the art of Venice and Haley took in the music. The boys just enjoyed themselves period and Brooke took the time to just be normal. All in all it was a great trip but they still had to go home. Things needed to be done back home. A party was being planned for her father's birthday and Brooke wanted to be an active part in planning, Lucas was looking forward spending more time with Brooke and working with his father, and Nathan was excited to have some fun.

The car pulled to a stop at the private airfield and they all piled out and onto the plain.

"I can't believe were going home," Jake said.

"I know," Peyton replied sinking into Jake's arm.

Much later they landed back home and little did they know things were about to get interesting.

**  
****Next Time: **

**Rachel Comes ****  
****Party Time ****  
****Brucas Drama**

AN: Just so you know I have this whole thing mapped out it's going to be 19 chapters and there is a huge twist coming up. Some Brucas drama and even some Brathan. I promise I will work harder to update more often until next time. Maddie


	6. Over My Head

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

**AN**: Thank you to everyone for understanding I love reading your guys reviews good and bad so please don't be afraid to let me know what you think As for the question of is it a Brucas or is it a Brathan. As you can see Brucas… for now. Muhaha the only person who knows the outcome is my Beta OTHretard and she loved it so stick with it you guys whether you're a Brucas or Brathan fan you'll get your fix. I am also sorry that I have strongly neglected Brathan so look for some of that in this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time****  
Chapter 6: Over My Head**

**Knock! Knock!**

Came the loud noise followed shortly after by a

**Thump, Thump, Slam!**

"Lucas!" Brooke whispered urgently as she scurried to the opposite side of the bed where Lucas had fallen to the floor. "Are you okay?"

Before he could answer the knock came again this time louder.

"Brooke," her father's voice rang from the other side of the door.

Brooke's shimmering hazel eyes grew wider. "My Dad," she whispered.

"Oh shit," Lucas scurried up off the floor and Brooke jumped out of the bed.

"Brooke sweetie the door is stuck or something." The voice on the other side came.

"Coming!" Brooke pushed Lucas into the closet as she tied her robe. Running to the door she unlocked it and squinted her eyes like she had just woken up. "Morning Daddy, Sorry I must have locked it by accident."

"You should be more careful, what if something would have happened."

"You worry too much Daddy."

He chuckled softly. "I know, I'm sorry. Anyways breakfast in…" but wasn't able to finish when a loud noise came from the closet.

Brooke bit her lip as her eyes grew wide. Her father pulled open the door to find Lucas on the floor, hat and shoeboxes fallen all around him.

"Well good morning Lucas."

Lucas's face turned a dark shade of red, "Morning Mr. Davis."

Brooke stood behind her father watching the scene before her. Her perfectly straight teeth pressed harder into her bottom lip as she silently prayed her father wouldn't kill Lucas right there.

Again he chuckled softly and Brooke felt herself release the breath she had no idea she was holding. "Good to see I haven't really been seeing things when I see you sneak from your room every night to my daughters."

Brooke and Lucas exchanged confused looks.

"Oh you two don't think I didn't know did you. This is my castle I know everything that goes on here."

"So you knew this hole time Lucas has been spending the night in my room and you haven't said anything."

"Of course because that would mean I have to tell your mother and that's not a conversation I want to have her nag at me about."

Brooke and her father shared a small laugh.

Archibald smiles and lends his hand to Lucas. "Alright boy lets get you out of this pile of shoes and hat boxes. I always told Brooke those things would come falling down on her someday. Instead it was you. You poor innocent bystander."

Brooke's expression changed to offended very quickly. "Hey!"

Archibald laughed and headed for the door. "Breakfast will be done in 20." He opened the door to walk out and stopped, "oh and Lucas, I'll have Perry bring your things over later this afternoon. No more sneaking around in my castle you two."

"But dad what about mom."

"You let me handle her. Now, Breakfast in 20, don't be late."

Once the door closed Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and broke down laughing right they're where they stood.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke soon joined everyone in the dinning room for breakfast. Jake and Nathan were already eating talking sports of course. Her mother sat at one end of the table and her father at the other. Brooke's father was reading the paper but titled it down with a smile to look at them as they sat down. Brooke shared a look with her father and he lifted his paper back up. After everyone had finished there breakfast the conversation continued but was brought to a halt by Brooke's mother.

"Archie, Brooke, I have some news for you. I talked with Ausby the other day."

This got both Brooke's and Archibald's attention as they looked up a little in shock.

"Oh really and what did my dear brother have to say."

"Oh just that Rachel was going to be in the country and that she would be staying with us."

Brooke felt her heart drop as she looked across the table at Jake who was staring back at her.

"Did he ask or just tell you?" Her father asked his voice rising a bit in annoyance.

"Well told me of course."

Brooke rolled her eyes angrily. The last person she needed to see was Rachel. At this moment things were perfect and she didn't need Rachel to come and ruin them like she always did.

"She'll be here the day after the next just in time for the Senator's Ball, will also have the rest of the Scott family staying that night as well." Annabelle spoke matter of factly to the rest of them.

"Oh," Brooke sad faintly her eyes still locked with Jake. Nathan and Lucas just looked back and forth between each other.

Archibald cleared his throat gently and got up. "Well that is great Annabelle we'll have a room made up for her. It will be nice to see her again. She was always such a charming little girl." At the end you could hear the sarcasm that was dripping from his words. Rachel had never been sweet.

* * *

Breakfast was finished and they soon found themselves outside by the pool. Peyton and Haley were sitting under the umbrella-shaded table when Lucas and Nathan came out in there swim trunks. Brooke and Jake were on the other side of the pool having a very heated discussion from the look on both of their faces. Nathan and Lucas joined Peyton and Haley at the table and the group watched them.

Lucas looked at Haley and Peyton. "What's going on?"

Peyton raised her sunglasses and looked back at Lucas, "they're talking about Rachel."

"Oh," Nathan and Lucas said together.

Brooke paced back and forth as she looked at Jake. "Why is she coming here? This isn't her place. It has never been her place. Why now after all these year. Why now?" Frustrated she ran her fingers threw her hair.

"I don't know Brooke, I'm just as confused about all of this as you are."

"Do you think she has some hidden agenda for coming back? I mean why come back, there is nothing here for her."

Jack shrugged and looked up to Brooke pacing. "Knowing Rachel. I hate to say it but most likely, yes, there is a hidden agenda for her coming here."

"Oh maybe I can just pay someone to kill her. It will solve all of our problems and you and I and this family will never have to deal with her again." Brooke smiled wickedly almost considering the idea.

"No Brooke."

Brooke pouted. "Why not?" She rubbed her tired eyes. "Its just she shows up when everything is perfect and like a disease she kills it all. I don't want that to happen. I have so much more going on here."

Jake sighed knowing she was right. Rachel was a disease. Everything she touched rotted away and turned bad. "Don't let her get to you. She can't be here that long. At least not long enough to do too much damage. Just try please."

"Yeah, fine." Brooke stopped pacing and looked over at her friends and then back at Jake. "I think there enjoying the show."

Jake looked over to see his friends staring. Of course once they realized they had been caught they looked away pretending to be okay. "Come on lets go join them."

"Okay," Brooke sighed and followed Jake back over. "Enjoy the show," she blurted out accidentally.

They chuckled and then Nathan got up taking note of a bikini clad Brooke standing very close to the pools edge. Brooke looked at Nathan and when she figured out what he was thinking it was too late he had wrapped his arms around her waste and pushed her into the pool with him.

They surface and Brooke glared at Nathan as everyone else laughed. He shrugged, "What? I thought you needed to cool off." Then he laughed.

Brooke glared and then pounced on him dunking him under. "Oh you are so going to pay." Looking up at her four friends still very dry she shook her head. "Get in here you 4 lets have some fun before the she devil gets here."

Jake shot her a look before grabbing Peyton and pulling her in. Peyton and Lucas jumped in on there own and Lucas dove under the water, grabbed Brooke's ankle, and pulled her under. Brooke let out a scream that was muffled by the water that went in her mouth as she went under. Lucas pulled her back up when he resurfaced. The friends played happily in the pool, splashing, dunking, and having fun. Little did they know there lives were about to be turned upside down by hurricane Rachel.

* * *

The two days came sooner then they thought and Brooke found herself walking down to the main hall with Jake to greet Rachel when she arrived. They were just a few feet from the entryway to the top of the steps when Brooke stopped dead in her tracks at a laugh so fierce it could only be one person. Taking a deep breath she walked to last few feet and into sight.

"BROOKE!" The red head screeched fakly.

"Oh god," Brooke mumbled before she was enveloped in a huge. "Good to see you Rachel." Brooke forced a smile as Rachel went on to huge Jake.

"Well, well. Who is the fox?" Rachel asked looking up the stairs beyond Brooke.

Both Brooke and Jake turn to see whom Rachel might be referring to and see Lucas coming down the stair and Brooke can feel her blood boiling. She had been there no more then 5 minutes and already she was causing trouble.

Lucas walked up next Brooke, kissed her cheek softly, and smiled.

"Rachel this is my boyfriend, Lucas. Lucas this is Rachel." Brooke introduced with a smug grin.

They shook hands and Rachel smiled and winked at Lucas. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Um Brooke are you ready to go." Lucas looked down at Brooke with grin.

Brooke looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow before smiling back at him. "Yeah we better get going or will miss our reservation." Brooke looks back at Rachel. "Well I'll be seeing you. Jakey boy can show you to your room. Won't you Jakey?" Brooke passed Jake patting him on the chest. "Have fun."

* * *

Lucas Scott couldn't be happier. His life was perfect. His relationship with Brooke was great; he was working hard, his parent where there for the senator's ball and things couldn't be better. Although the last few days had involved getting Brooke out sticky situations with Rachel, he didn't mind thought. Rachel seemed okay though. Not as bad as Brooke had made her sound. Sure she was really friendly but she couldn't possible be as evil as Brooke has said.

"Hey Lucas," the voice broke his thoughts and he smiled over at her.

"Oh hey Rachel."

"So are you ready for the snooze fest of a Senator's Ball." Rachel laughed and flirtingly brushed her fingers over his strong muscular arms.

"Yeah actually, there not that bad you know? Brooke usually makes them a bit more bearable." Lucas softly chuckles to himself at the very thought of her.

"Mmmhmm, you and Brooke, kind of weird pairing don't you think. No offense or watever but you just don't seem like her type. I figured she would be with someone more like Nathan."

This caused Lucas to stop walking. "Sure were different but I think that's why we work. Plus she and Nathan are just friends." He said the last part more to reassure himself.

"Yeah, they look friendly." Rachel pointed out the open window and Lucas's eyes followed.

Brooke and Nathan were outside on the basketball court. It looked like they were playing a game of one on one. Brooke had just traveled running the ball all the way across the court without dribbling once. Nathan ran after and with ease tossed her over his shoulder.

"NATHAN SCOTT PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed as Nathan carried her off the court and into the grass.

Brooke took the ball that was still in her hand and chucked it into the back of Nathan's knee. His knee buckled just enough for him to stumble causing him and Brooke to fall to the ground, Nathan falling on top of Brooke

There laughter carried threw the window and Lucas felt his ears growing hot.

"Alright Scott, get off." Brooke pushed Nathan off of her hard.

"Ow!" Nathan said as his body hit the ground.

Brooke got up in a hurry and took off running.

"Oh Davis don't think your getting away that easy." Nathan got up and took off after her. They disappeared from sight and then they heard Brooke scream followed by laughter.

"Like I said just friends." Lucas couldn't hold it anymore he just turned from Rachel and walked away.

She watched his retreating figure with a sadistic smile on her face. "Don't worry Lucas you'll be mine before tonight is over." Rachel said to herself.

* * *

The Senator's Ball had always been one of the dullest events of the season but this year promised to be much different. Brooke had done all the planning to revamp the party and give it nice spin. So instead of just the plan old, dull and boring formal wear event she gave the party a theme and got creative with décor, food, and attire. The Senator's Ball was themed Winter Wonderland and the ballroom looked stunning. The tables were covered in icy blues, with white ice sickles hanging down around the edges. The windows had been frosted over, fake snow dispersed around the edges of the hall, and the dance floor was clear giving the illusion of a skating rink. The food was much more festive with snowballs as the dessert. Of course the what to wear was wintry colors such as blues and whites and when people started arriving there were many furs as well.

It was dubbed the party to be seen at this year and Brooke had made it all happen. She had spent the ladder part of the day getting ready, making sure things were in place, and now it was almost time to head down to the party. Brooke immerged from the bathroom to find Lucas in his tux. He had been acting funny all day and she could not for the life of her figure out why. Brooke smiled and coughed to let her presence be known which instantly snapped Lucas out of his train of thought. He looked up and looked over her wardrobe. She was wearing a silky baby blue halter dress that had a low neck line and fit her every curve perfectly. Her hair fel simply down around her shoulders and she had matching diamond earrings, necklace, and bracelet on. It was enough to drive any man crazy.

"You look amazing. Shall we go?" Lucas asked taking her arm lank gloved arm.

"Yes we shall."

The two made their way to the party and like all royal event they entered at the top of the stairs and waited to be announced.

"Sir Lucas Eugene Scott and Princess Brooklyn Catalina Angelica Raquel Davis."

Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes at the long over drastic name was it so hard to just say Brooke Davis. No not so much. They entered and made their way into the crowd of people who celebrated merrily. They separated so they both could do some serious mingling.

As the night wore on they danced, ate, and celebrated but barley got to talk to anyone. Now they were gliding across the dance floor as the night was slowly winding down. Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder and they stopped dancing to find Nathan smiling.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

Lucas wanted to flat out punch him right there but before he could say anything Brooke took Nathan's hand they began to dance. Lucas simply walked off.

"He has been acting so strange. I don't know what is going on with him." Brooke's voice sounded worried as she watched him cross the room.

Nathan's eyes followed Lucas as well and he shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Oh well."

Nathan looked down at her as they danced. He couldn't believe he has missed on this girl. For so many years he had so many bottled up feelings for her and he was too late. His brother and swooped in and knocked her right off her feet. As much as Nathan liked Brooke he would never do anything to hurt his brother. Sure they were competitive but he would never steal his girl but he still couldn't help but have feelings for her.

Brooke looked up to catch Nathan starring at her profusely. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Quickly she brought her hand to her mouth worried.

"No. You look great." Nathan looked behind Brooke and saw Lucas and Rachel doing what looked like flirting. He squinted his eyes to make sure and it defiantly looked like flirting.

Soon Brooke followed his eyes to what he was looking at and saw them. Rachel flirting with her boyfriend and she couldn't be more jealous. She wanted to run over there right now, tackle her scrawny backside to the ground, and rip her red hair out. Watching as Rachel laughed and touched Lucas's arm and he returned the laugh with that smile he had when he was enjoying himself.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Calm down Brooke it can't be what you think."

"Well obviously it is if you were thinking the same thing."

She could feel her blood pressure rising as they continued and when the song ended Brooke smiled at Nathan.

"Thanks for the dance Nate."

Then she stormed off towards Lucas and pushed right passed them toward the doors and Lucas exchanged the looks with Nathan that screamed 'What did you do.' Nathan just shrugged and pointed at Lucas. Lucas getting the hint leaves Rachel and runs out the doors after Brooke.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
Girls Night  
Lucas runs into Rachel  
Tabloid trouble**


	7. Leave The Pieces

AU. Brooke Centric. Brooke lives a fairy tail life. Royalty, riches, and unwanted fame fill her life. What happens when old friends come home and Brooke's life is thrown threw a loop. Love, friendship, and confusion are set in her future.

AN: Wow my life has gone from crazy to even more crazy but I needed to do this. Thank you to Elliemo for Betaing the story on such short notice and I want to dedicate this chapter to OTHretard. I hope you surgery goes well.

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from One Tree Hill or the lyrics to the Pink and Nelly Furtado song.

* * *

**Twice Upon A Time  
****Chapter 7: Leave the Pieces**

The guests inside were oblivious to the scene that was about to unfold outside. Rain was now pouring down as if the heavens had opened up.

Brooke ran as fast as she could. Her once perfect curled hair fell flat and dripped against her face. Her perfect ball gown clung desperately to her body as she ran. Over her shoulder she could hear Lucas yelling over the loud pounding of the rain or was it her heart?

Finally a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her abruptly, causing her to stumble into his arms. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her intuitively. Brooke settled for only a second before she pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone Lucas!"

"Come on Brooke at least come inside and out of the rain."

"Not with you!"

"Come on!"

"Why? So I can watch you flirt with my skank hoe cousin. I don't think so."

"What!"

"You heard me. I saw you flirting with her. God could you be any more transparent?"

Lucas felt his temper rising. How dare she accuse him of flirting considering her actions with Nathan?

"Me? What about you? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Nathan."

Brooke chuckled in disbelief. "First off there is no me and Nathan! Last time I checked it was you and I but I guess you don't see it that way. Second where are you getting this crap?" The anger was evident in her eyes and with the expression on her face. "Me and Nathan," she muttered. "This again?"

"Well its kind of hard when you two are always together. What am I supposed to do just pretend like I don't see it?"

"How can you change the subject? This is about you and Rachel. Get over yourself Lucas. Fine you don't want me to talk to Nathan. Fine! Control my life. From this point on Nathan and me are not friends because you, Lucas Scott are an insecure, fickle, desperate, spoiled boy."

Lucas watched her for a minute and then pulled her to him and kissed her. Angrily she pushed him away and glared at him. Lucas smirked cockily as he brought his hand to her face. "I'm sorry pretty girl," he whispered ever so gently. "I know you and Nate are just friends and I know I have nothing to worry about because you would never do that. You deserve better then that. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Brooke pouted, "And?"

"And I'm sorry you thought I was flirting with Rachel. I don't like her, I could never. She would never compare to you. I love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too."

Lucas looked around and his grin grew. "Hey you know where were at right?"

Brooke looked around and then she too began to grin uncontrollable. "This is where we had our first date and I made you dance in the rain with me."

"How fortunate that we found ourselves her again, while it's raining."

"Lucky."

* * *

After a night of drama it was time to just have some fun. So Brooke planned out a girl's night out on the town. Of course girls did not include Rachel. Now as Haley, Brooke and Peyton moved around Brooke's room in a hurry to finish getting ready. In a fashion that only a girl could do. The limo would be there in a few short minutes to pick them up along and inside would be 5 of their closest friends from high school. Bevin Prince, Mallory, Anna Teggero, Nikki Hart, and Teresa Smith. They hadn't spoken in ages so Brooke found this the perfect opportunity to get together and have a good time. Ten minutes late of course the limo shows up and the three girls are dressed to kill and ready to go. The boys watch them leave as they climb into the limo of screaming girls. It was just like high school all over again. Stupid Girls was playing loudly as they all sang along as the limo pulled away from the castle and into the city.

"_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl."_

They danced around and laughed like they hadn't done in ages. Letting themselves sink back into those days when life was so much simpler, problems were never what you made them to be, and all you need was a little girls night to make the world better again. The car stopped at the city hot spot and the eight girls climbed out.

"Let's party!" Brooke yelled with a smile as they passed the velvet ropes without a second glance and headed up to the VIP floor above the crowd of the common people. Brooke maybe the crowned Princess but she was entitled to have some fun.

"Bartender, get all my lovely friends shots all around." As told shots lined up for them, they began to drink. After a few rounds, a few of the girls headed to the dance floor while Brooke grabbed another drink. She hadn't partied like this in so long and the alcohol seemed to be going right to her head. Then the music changed and she smiled at Peyton.

"This is my song, we have to dance."

"_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke _

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through"

It didn't take long before the other girls had joined Peyton and Brooke and then of course a few guys cut in. Peyton danced with a guy but kept a safe distance, she was still sober enough to know what she was doing. The girls were just having a good time. Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado finished. Brooke continued dancing as some of the girls headed back to the bar. One guy got to touch and Brooke pushed him before heading back to the bar to join her friends.

An hour later, Brooke was completely wasted, muttering on and on about odd things. "You know people think I'm soooo spoiled but I'm not. Did you know I wanted a pony when I was a little girl but I didn't get one?"

Peyton laughed, "That's because you got 4 full grown stallions instead."

Brooke drunkenly giggled as she almost fell of her bar stool, "That's right!"

Haley laughed this time, "Brooke you are so drunk."

"Am not!" She slurred. "I am so sober it's unbelievable."

This made everyone around her laugh. "So what happened last night? You stormed out of that party so fast and we didn't see you the rest of the night."

"OOHHH! Yeah last night, that was fun. To make a long story short, Lucas was flirting with Rachel and he thought I was flirting with Nathan. I don't know what the deal with him is. He thinks that Nathan and I have this thing. I mean we're only friends, even if I do kind of sort of like him, but that is besides the point. I'm with Lucas…" Brooke continued to mumble on.

"Wait you have feelings for Nathan too?" Haley asked almost spitting out her drink. "Oh boy, bring on the drama."

"Yeah but I love Lucas. Nathan and me are friends but you know we've always had that thing between us." Brooke loved Lucas there was no doubt in her mind that he was the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but Nathan would always have a part of her heart.

"This is way too confusing." Peyton muttered frustrated.

"I second that." Haley agreed as she clinked drinks with Peyton.

* * *

Meanwhile across town Lucas had decided that he as well needed to get out. So he headed down to a local sports bar, with his baseball hat on to watch the game. He would come down here when he just wanted to chill and usually no one ever bothered him and he never had to worry about girls hitting on him because you wouldn't find many around this place. Some of the older guys that hung around the place were rather amusing to Lucas. Many of them liked different sports teams and it usually resulted in a shouting match, which was great entertainment. The place smelled of stale beer nuts and fresh wood. A smell that would be appalling and distasteful to anyone of Lucas's status but it was a nice change from the fresh polished clean smells he was a custom. During the day he could bring a book in here, sit in the corner and no one would pay him two cents a notice. So this was his little place, not even Nathan knew of it, and it was all his.

Tonight he sat at the bar drinking beer simply watching the game. The crowd erupted behind him in cheers and in boos as the old men got into a scuffle yet again. Lucas chuckled before taking another swig of the beer in his hand.

"You got love those crazy drunk old men. They're quite hysterical really." Came the cool voice from behind.

Lucas turned in disbelief to see Rachel taking the bar stool next to him.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?"

"This place. I come here all the time," she lied through her teeth. The truth was that Rachel had watched him leave and intrigued, she followed him to this small pub.

"I had no idea."

"Yeah well, it's a nice place to escape."

"Yeah tell me about it."

* * *

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were in fits of laughter for five straight minutes. Finally Haley realized how late it was getting and she may be drunk but she was still the smart responsible one.

"Hey guys we need to find us a ride home. Theresa and the others took the limo."

"Oh no!" Brooke yelled over dramatically. "Oh I know I'll just call my knight in shining armor, Lucas." Brooke found her phone and punched in the number.

Haley and Peyton watched as Brooke got a look of frustration on her face. "He's not answering." Brooke whined.

Looking at her phone she smiled again. "I'll call Nathan." Dialing the number she waited.

"Hello." A groggy voice answered on the other side.

"NATEY! We need your help."

"Are you drunk Brooke?"

"Maybe… okay, yes we are drunk and that's why I am calling. We need a ride. Can you pretty please come and get us? Please."

"Yeah of course Brooke. I'll be right there, just hang tight."

_10 minutes later_

Nathan walked into the club and he could see the girls on the top balcony, sitting at the bar laughing. Sighing he headed up there.

"Alright girl's, let's go."

The girls all smiled as Peyton and Haley stood up and headed down the stairs. It seemed Brooke was having more of a difficult time. Suddenly she passed out into Nathan's arms and sighed heavily before tossing her over his shoulder and helping the other two out the door. Finally he loaded them all into the car and drove away. When they arrived he snuck the three girls up to Brooke's room and after getting Peyton and Haley settled in. He went over to the bed where he had laid Brooke.

"Sleep tight Sleeping Beauty." He turned to walk away but stopped by the small voice behind him.

"Hey Nate."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Anything for you."

The conversation continued to flow, as the game continued, Lucas and Rachel laughed together at the crazy old men, knocked back a few drinks, and just enjoyed each others company. The night grew on as closing time grew near. Rachel stood up elbowing Lucas accidentally in the nose. He yelped in pain as Rachel quickly fawned over him. Leaning over him holding her body close to his as she looked at it. At that very moment, a photographer snapped the shot he had been waiting to get all night. In the picture it showed what looked like Rachel and Lucas kissing.

The man picked up his phone and dialed a number. "I got the shot, she delivered just like she said she would. This is going to be perfect and sales are going to be great. I'm bringing in the photos right now so we can get it out in the morning. Perfect."

------

The next morning the front page of the hottest tabloid read…

Brooke and Lucas fight  
Brooke goes to Nathan for comfort will something happen

Will Brucas be able to fix the mess?


End file.
